Speedometer
by lalina.r
Summary: "I put our photo on the speedometer. I have to slowdown when I can't see the white line. Or I can't see him anymore." KookV! VKook! Taekook!


SPEEDOMETER

.

Jungkook x Taehyung

.

 _"I put our photo on the speedometer. I have to slowdown when I can't see the white line. Or I can't see him anymore."_

.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Tae,"

"Sayang,"

" _Lion_ ,"

"Taehyung say--"

"Apa kook?", Jungkook menghela nafas jengah, nyatanya ia sudah memanggil Taehyung lebih dari 10 kali-- _oke, mungkin berlebihan_ \--, setidaknya lebih dari 5 kali. Tapi kekasih manisnya ini tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_ barang sedetik saja.

"Aku merasa diduakan lho,", cebik Jungkook kesal, jari-jari panjang nya masih memainkan rambut halus Taehyung.

Taehyung menengadah--yang langsung berhadapan dengan dagu Jungkook. "Iya iya, aku mendengarkan. Ada apa kook?", lalu tersenyum manis menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook mencium puncak kepala Taehyung sekilas, lalu menduselkan hidungnya dengan gemas ke rambut Taehyung.

"Foto berdua yuk, _hyung_?"

Alis Taehyung berkerut lucu, Jungkook- _nya_ yang _super duper manly_ ini, yang sangat _gengsi_ jika di ajak foto bersama, sekarang; menit ini juga; menginginkan foto bersama? r _alat_ , hanya berdua.

"Aku--tidak salah dengar kan ya?", Taehyung mengubah posisinya, dari yang menyandar pada dada tegap Jungkook--menjadi menyamping, menoleh ke atas untuk melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, "Tidak _hyung_. Kenapa memangnya? Tak mau foto berdua denganku?"

Lantas Taehyung menggeleng lucu, "Tidak, aku hanya mengira kau kesambet _setan narsis_ mungkin? Ane-- _aw_! Sialan! Jangan mencubit hidungku Jeon Jungkook!", gerutu Taehyung kesal; tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya yang memerah. Tentu saja karena ulah Jeon- _sialan_ -Jungkook.

" _Language_ sayang, sudahlah hyung, bagaimana kalau kita minta di foto kan oleh Jimin- _hyung?_ _Kajja_.", tanpa basa basi, Jungkook segera bangkit berdiri, melupakan kehadiran Taehyung yang tadinya bersandar pada pelukan hangat seorang Jeon Jungkook, kini dengan tidak elitnya berguling jatuh dari tempat tidur akibat gerakan tak terduga Jungkook.

" _Ya!_ Jeon-si _alan_ -Jungkook!",

Jungkook meringis kecil mendengar teriakan kekasih manisnya, " _Language_ sayang!"

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah Taehyung. Berdiri di depan kaca dengan tatapan bodoh-- _ralat_ \--tidak percaya menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya yang memang bodoh sejak lahir itu-- _menurutnya_. Meminta mereka berdua memakai _hoodie couple_. Ya, tentu tidak ada masalah dengan pasangan yang memakai baju _couple_ , namun masalahnya; di pojok kiri atas hoodie hitam Taehyung terdapat tulisan _"His"_ dengan tanda panah ke arah kiri. Taehyung meringis malu, bisa tidak mereka menggunakan pakaian yang tidak norak?

"Sayan--astaga, Taehyung kau sangat manis Tae!", Taehyung menoleh, mendapatkan Jungkook menatapnya dengan mata coklatnya yang berbinar terang. Oh--dan jangan lupakan hoodie serupa yang dipakai Jungkook. Perbedaannya terletak pada tulisan _"Mine"_ di pojok kanan atas dengan tanda panah ke kanan yang melengkapinya.

Taehyung menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Jika mereka berdiri bersebelahan--Jungkook di kiri dan Taehyung di samping kanannya. Maka tulisan itu akan mempunyai arti, yang menurut Taehyung sangat _norak_. Jungkook terkadang bisa sangat kekanakan entah kenapa; dan Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapinya.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA, APA YANG KALIAN PAKA--IYA TAEHYUNG AMPUN, AMPUN, LEPASKAN YA TOLONG,", tawa Jimin yang sebelumnya menggelegar tanpa dosa, kini tergantikan dengan ringisan perih karena Taehyung menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat tidak ber- _prikemanusiaan_.

Taehyung melotot sebal sembelum menarik rambut Jimin untuk kemudian melepasnya--di iringi dengan dorongan sedikit di kepala Jimin. _Heck_ , tentu saja Taehyung tidak rela melepasnya begitu saja.

"Salahkan bocah kelebihan hormon ini yang menyuruhku memakainya Jim!", gerutunya sebal, dan masih diiringi ocehan-ocehan kecil tentang Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, dan jangan lupakan cengiran bodoh yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

Lengan kanannya memeluk pinggang Taehyung posesif, "Jimin- _hyung_ , foto kami berdua dong!", lalu jemari kiri nya menyodorkan sebuah kamera bermerek _Canon_ ke hadapan Jimin.

Jimin hanya terkekeh gemas melihat dua anggota termuda di Bangtan yang resmi sejak dua tahun lalu itu. Cara berpacaran mereka berbeda dengan yang lainnya, _manis_ sekaligus _santai_. Tapi tak lupa juga dengan sedikit pembawaan _dewasa_ dan _serius_.

"Ayo hyung bergaya!", seru Jungkook, lalu lengan kanannya bergerak merangkul bahu Taehyung dengan cepat.

Taehyung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, juga melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, malas untuk meladeni ocehan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang menangkap pemandangan itu pun megerutkan alisnya tidak suka, hendak kembali mengoceh--sebelum satu ide jahil terlintas di otaknya. Membuat bibir itu menyeringai tipis--yang sayangnya tidak dilihat Taehyung.

Gerakan Jungkook yang tiba tiba merengsek maju ke arah Jimin membuat Taehyung menatap keduanya dengan pandangan jengah. _Astaga, apa lagi Jeon Jungkook?_

"Jimin _hyung_ , nanti kalau aku memanggil nama Taehyung, sedetik setelah itu langsung saja foto, oke?", bisiknya pelan; jangan sampai kedengaran Taehyung; atau habislah ia. Jimin terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk; tersenyum mengerti apa maksud-- _rencana_ Jungkook, ia hanya mengangkat kedua jempolnya--bangga akan ide Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali ke posisi semula, "Siap? Satu... Dua..."

"Sayang,"

Taehyung menoleh, "Ap-- _hhmmpph_!"

Klik! Cahaya flash memenuhi ruang tamu _dorm_ BTS.

"Dapat kook!", teriak Jimin heboh ketika melihat hasil jepretannya; diam-diam bangga akan kemampuan mengambil fotonya.

Jungkook segera melepas kecupannya--yang kebablasan menjadi pangutan tadi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih dalam mode _blank_ ; terdiam membeku dengan kedua mata kucingnya yang mengerjap pelan--berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Mana hyung? _Got it_! Bagus hyung, goma--AAAHHH! TAE JANGAN INJAK KAKI KU!"

"SIAPA SURUH MENCIUM KU TADI JEON- _CABUL_ -JUNGKOOK!"

Dan hanya Jimin seorang yang merasa terhibur melihat maknae Bangtan yang biasanya membully para _hyung_ itu--kini dengan pasrah dipukuli dengan buas oleh kekasih manisnya--Kim Taehyung.

.

.

" _Kamsahamida_ ," Jungkook membungkuk 90 _derajat_ sebelum melangkah keluar dari toko percetakan. Tadi siang setelah jadwal terakhir Bangtan, Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke toko Percetakan. Tentu saja untuk mencetak hasil foto nya dengan Taehyung yang diambil dua hari yang lalu itu. Merasa tubuhnya pegal-pegal, Jungkook mengusap pinggangnya sambil meringis kecil, cubitan Taehyung tidak main-main _man_. Masih terasa meski sudah dua hari lewat.

Dua lembar foto ada di genggaman jemari kirinya. Diusapnya perlahan sosok manis yang begitu Jungkook puja dua tahun belakangan ini. Sosok yang berhasil mengisi hatinya yang sebelumnya kosong. Satu-satunya sosok yang berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut hanya dengan permintaan kecilnya.

 _Satu. Dua. Tiga._ Jungkook melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh. Hari ini dingin, dan ia ingin segera kembali ke _dorm_ , untuk kemudian bergelung nyaman di balik selimut tebal bersama Taehyung- _nya_.

Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Jungkook kembali memandangi dua lembar foto itu. Yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyimpan satu lembar foto di dalam dompetnya. Lalu yang lainnya ia gunting dengan bentuk abstrak. Jemari panjangnya meraih pita perekat untuk kemudian menempelkan foto itu di atas _speedometer_ , posisinya agak condong ke kanan untuk menutupi rentetan angka dengan 3 digit-- _dengan kata lain ratusan-_ -.

Jungkook tersenyum puas, angka di _speedometer_ mobilnya hanya sampai 100 _km/jam_. Sisanya, garis putih dan angka tersebut tertutupi foto mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Ayo kook _ppalli_!", Jimin berteriak tak sabar, Jungkook mengajaknya membeli lensa kamera baru di toko dekat persimpangan jalan, siang ini. Tapi nyatanya, bocah yang baru saja memasuki umur _legal_ itu masih di dalam kamarnya--entah melakukan apa.

" _Hyung_ duluan saja ke mobil! Kuncinya ada di atas meja, nanti aku menyusul!", teriak Jungkook dari dalam kamar. Jimin menghela nafas pelan, menyeret kunci mobil Jungkook di atas meja untuk kemudian berjalan keluar dorm, menuju parkiran.

Dan lagi-lagi Jimin dibuat terkejut, kala sepasang netra hitamnya mendapati _speedometer_ mobil Jungkook sebagian tertutupi oleh foto Jungkook dan Taehyung-- _yang ia ambil beberapa hari yang lalu._

Diam-diam Jimin tersenyum kecil, turut bahagia akan pasangan termuda di Bangtan itu.

" _Hyung_ , sini kuncinya. Biar aku yang menyetir," dan eksistensi Jimin kembali ditarik kala Jungkook dengan keras menyenggol lengan kanannya.

"Ku kira bocah kelebihan energi sepertimu tak bisa romantis kook," godanya sambil terkekeh pelan, lalu menyodorkan kunci mobil pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut--lembut sekali sampai Jimin terperangah melihatnya. Jarang sekali Jungkook menunjukkan sisi lembutnya seperti ini.

"Aku menaruh fotoku dan Taehyung bukan tanpa alasan _hyung_ ," jeda sejenak.

"Aku menaruh foto kami di _speedometer_. Aku harus memperlambat kecepatan, saat aku tak bisa lagi melihat _garis putih_ itu,--

\--atau aku tak bisa lagi melihat Taehyung."

Dan Jimin terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Jungkook; untuk kemudian tersenyum kecil sembari menepuk bahu Jungkook dua kali; kali ini ia benar-benar bangga akan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook.

.

 _Fin._


End file.
